User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 THIS SHOULD BE ON THE BIONICLE WIKI Hey BTD27, A quick question, how do you attach Knight's kingdom heads to bionicle heads? Thanks, -NgoRocktoro HAHAHAH! That's really funny, yes, we do have blue tack, always in school! Thanks a million! "(Z->)90° - (E-N²W)90°t=1 23:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) -Ngo Why did you delete the Specter page? You probably didn't read this message on LEGOJANG's channel that says that people can recreate any MOCs he's made as long as they give full credit.SonicJrandSarah (talk) 00:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:LEGOJANG I didn't know that. Thanks. :) [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 01:21, August 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:21bub21/Total_Revamp. Use the leave message at the top. It's very disorganized when you don't. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 03:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Unknown topic? I am very, very busy, so I'll give a full apology later. For now, a sincere "sorry" will have to do. The Forum:Index was deleted due to some glitches, and testing on my part. It would help if you could get it back up. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 07:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) hi Hi sorry to bother you, but why are you adding to my moc page? sincerely, Pieguy, Toa of Plasma 21:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Don't worry about it! I'm just glad there's no more arguing now. (Sorry for the late reply) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 21:29, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Stubs That would really help a ton, since newbs would get the message faster, and it would save me effort and time chasing them down. However, since I started fiddling with the CSS, many of the templates have been acting weirdly. So, don't go making new templates yet, because I have an idea that might fix the messed up cleanup and contruction templates. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 22:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and could do you take a picture of Jenny Sharp doing a Uncle Sam kinda pose? Like, pointing at the camera or something like that? Thanks. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And you can take your time taking the photos. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 00:17, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to be a little bit pushy, but it's Tuesday night for me, so, are you ready to take the pics yet? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 02:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Info boxes I was reading your jenny sharp page and i was wondering which template i need to use for the info box containg my deltrax7 teams heros, villians, you know the one with the links. FromDeltrax7 (talk) 16:02, September 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Box thingy Yes thank you from Deltrax7Deltrax7 (talk) 09:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) RE Breakout MOCS Hi, I was looking at your recent moc installement and I thought- Will all ''of the DELTA4 be getting a breakout form? If so, I REALLY look foward to a Joshua Breach and Patrick Gust moc. Please Reply, From Deltrax7 IM A NERD AND I KNOW IT!!!!!Deltrax7 (talk) 14:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) re: BREAKOUT MOCS Cool!! would you mind if I tryed to come up with a design for Patrick Gust Breakout? I recently got Evo, Furno and Bulk 4.0 and I have an Idea for him.Of course, all credit will go to you for Name, Idea, etc. Also, Have you seen my moc of Meca1's second in command, Ryan Tech on my Blog NEW MOCS 1? RE:BREAKOUT GUST Hi BTD27, just a quick update about the breakout moc of Patrick Gust. I have finished him, and included the leg design on the rest of your breakout mocs. As you asked I used the blue brain piece, kept with the silver and yellow colour scheme. Also I used EVO's helmet- I tried mata nuis(the only other yellow helmet i have) but it made his head look small. I'll send you a photo soon, Im just doing some minor tweaks. Let me know if anything needs changeing KEEP CALM AND BUILD HEROSDeltrax7 (talk) 14:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:BREAKOUT GUST Hey Bobthedoctor27, great news! my camera is now working and i have managed to get some pictures of my version of a breakout Gust. Also, I started reading Echo Burning,and am pleased to say its truly great! I love that it incorparates action,reality and many other things. I also think that Bonecrusher dosent really want to be killing/injuring heros and feels like its his duty to avenge his race. Anyways, on to BREAKOUT Gust himself !!!! DSCF4949.JPG|Im thinking that he might be going to find a fire villian or something, and so I gave him a ice blaster and shield. DSCF4950.JPG|Also, I gave him the leg design you use on the rest of your breakout mocs DSCF4951.JPG|Gust without any of his weapons-except his shield. I gave him that because he is a weak hero and needs protection DSCF4954.JPG|He also uses the skinny torso piece to keep him looking like a rookie DSCF4955.JPG|I tried many helmets, but none looked right on him so I gave him Evo's helmet with a blue brain piece underneath DSCF4956.JPG|As with all Breakout hero's he has hero cuffs DSCF4960.JPG|Oh, this is what me and gust also think that you are EPIC!!!! Thanks for reading, and if you need anything tweaked to him just let me know!!!! Deltrax7 (talk) 10:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Took me too long to realize that you're actually Matoro1!! Some breakthrough, I'm currently writing Apocalypse, a story taking place around Thunder's life with her original teammates and on the Tall Oaks bioterrorism. Check her side of view out in the link I just gave u! In this story, I think you should expect a lot of chaos, cataclysm, and action. Sincerely as the person inspired by you, Bumblebee 14:25, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi, again! I asked Deltrax7 for this, but he said that I have to ask for your permission instead. So, may I use your breakout leg design with my Jen? That suits her better than her current one. Please reply after you read this, ok? Thank you, Bumblebee 10:01, October 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks Hey BOBTHEDOCTOR27, Deltrax7 here. Im glad you like my Gust, and the offer of creating creations for me is real kind. I dont mind if you would like me to create any other forms for characters of your team, Im just helping out a friend, its no big deal. Additionally, I am thrilled that you are being as so kind as to offer to use your time to create new versions for me. This hasent gone unnoticed and I thank you lots. LOTS AND LOTS. Furthermore, perhaps we could do some sort of trade- like if i do you a 3.0 version of one of your mocs, you could do a revamp of Nathan Blitz for me if its not too much trouble please. I really shouldnt be asking you this because I dont want you to take up you time when I know your real busy with exams and driving lessons and stuff. From who looks up to you,Deltrax7 (talk) 11:29, November 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks 2 Cool, im on holidays at the moment so I have LOADS of free time. Nothin beats being 13 on holidays with no homework :D. Anyways, I would really like it if you could make a 1.0 version of Nathan Blitz for me, and for you I thought perhaps a villian that Jenny Sharp could fight in the breakout (or any other heros if you have one planned for her). Thanks to a great big wopping haul, I got loads of parts for mocing- but it wont be purple because im using my purple cladding for a Nick Force moc. :D Right O , best go check out your new mocs !!!!! :D YOU ARE AWESOME!!!!Deltrax7 (talk) 15:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 17:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 I think bonecrusher is the most iconic article on the wiki. I may have as many mocs as you but not nearly as good quality. I hope they make a villain like Scott Trooper or Stormer. Yeah! Welcome back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 01:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Do you like this Patrick Gus brain attack MOC? I decided to make him less rookie like knowing how old he is. In fact, you should make a story arc of him in brain attack becoming older. --Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 01:36, March 8, 2013 (UTC) If you want me to make a real one, I won't be able to get the right parts until the summer sets come out.--Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 01:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry bout that. With some of them I just wanted to alert someone (admin) to the fact if it is stuby with out being mean or just sometimes I say it. Thanks for tellling me. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 13:12, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god, your more then wecomed! You can certainly have that! I am very glad you like it! Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 22:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Err, do you know why I can't add a comment to my article? I mean this one. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 19:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Hi BTD27! Good to see your freely editing and that shizzle. I was wondering, could i possibly use the leg design from your breakout/darren grudge creations, the ones I put in the Patrick Gust Breakout moc? I dont mind if you say no, but I would like to. Lots of Mocing will be done this weekend, so expect to see some stuff. Also, have you looked at my latest Moc Blog? Its not done yet, but im getting there. Deltrax7 (talk) 19:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Can you archive my messages please?--Mgagaa (talk) 14:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you archive my talk?---D-o-n-'-t- trust the Dino (talk) 18:30, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Delay? That was really quick! Thanks :D---D-o-n-'-t- trust the Dino (talk) 18:38, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Help? Lolz, seeing BZ's blog post reminded me of my own story on CBW. You know how I made those 5 Titans? Roniru's MOC has just exhausted my entire collection of pieces. I was barely able to put her together, and I think she looks terrible. If you could help make a couple of MOCs for me, I would greatly appreciate it. McF4rtson!!! '''AFTERWORLDS!' 02:08, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, thanks for voting for me as the featured user! :D --Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 17:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: K, awesome. (There will be no need for titan-sized creations. Tollubo-size wil do.) Ok. So, the first one I need is: a bulky MOC armed with two Ackar swords and a lava cannon on his shoulder. He has the same colour scheme as Apex. Next, I need an "ugly" MOC armed with a maul, kind of like this guy's, and any kind of shoulder-mounted projectile launcher, with the same colours as Miasma. Those'll do for now. Tyvm! McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 17:47, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Wait, weren't you going to make a Magno Brain Attack ''MOC? Sorry if I am contacting you too often.Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 17:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Darren Grudge Quote Um, I looked at the villains wiki quote. I think you should credit the quote in a trivia section or something because I don't see anything different on here than the quote. Bioniclezilla77 is back!http://customherofactory.wikia.com 23:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I think you will be more than happy to delete this photo and this photo. Just Simply, BZ. 01:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Decency policy Well, above twenty does restrict things a little too much but Povak and Actan do have some articles that disobey that. --Just Simply, BZ. 18:11, May 6, 2013 (UTC) A vandal, again LeumasDrannoht just left an insulting comment on page --Just Simply, BZ. 17:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Like the new avatar. --| Just Simply, BZ. 00:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Archive Can I have another one, please? Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 18:30, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Passageway Critique Well, you like writing and are one of the best writers on the wiki. Tell me a critique (or not) about my Millennial Shadow introduction to my version of Core Hunter: ''Bulk was assigned a monster. Zib directed him to the street to find the beast. "He should be here some were, says so on my GP-wait, were did he go?" Bulk looked around, not realising it snowed, a lot. Four inches tall, covering roof tops, and everything else. The wind blew snow very quietly, but still a challenge to see anything. Not a sole in sight in this usually busy town. Just blowing snow. Bulk walked slowly towards a blinking lamp post. It was day time and none of the houses, buildings, or street lamps had any light at all, except this one. Bulk looked around, nothing at all. And he saw the lamp go red, blinking faster and faster. All the houses that were dark a minute ago, red. Everything lit red, and all of the buildings were deterierating, all of the buildings were black, the sky turned red, and the ice was bleached with red, too. Everything became blurry, and then black. Bulk shook his head and saw that he was in a bed in a pleasant looking house with the smell of cookies and a mother and child. It was all a dream. "It was all a dream" A hulking red and black figure bursted out from the feet of Bulk and shook his head. He slowly forwarded his claw torwards Bulk's chest. The mother just gave Bulk cookies, not even looking at the gigantic beast, and both the kid and the mother seemed to morph into duranged abominations laughing as the beast plucked the core from bulk's chest and placed it on it's strap. Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 13:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete a blog I made 13 villains I don't nead it anymore. Mr.invisable (talk) 17:43, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Admin You are the only regular admin here left! Bub got promoted while Shmid is leaving. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 14:32, October 5, 2013 (UTC) 0_0 There definitely needs to be more regular admins then. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 15:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Soooo, I just noticed how CBW has a story writing competition, and I'd like to join. I currently have two old stories that I can "refurbish" and put into Bionicle-mode, BUT. For one of them, I do not have enough characters, so, I'd like to borrow some of yours. For that story, I'll need two males, and one female. One male can be some random guy you don't mind dying, and the other one could be a bad guy turned goodie-two-shoes. The female should be a bad guy. Thanks in advance! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 18:09, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Aurosian Assassin Hey, I just figured I'd get in touch with you this round to see if I can use the quintessential CHFW (and your) species, the aursoians, in my storyline. This is linked to a recent MoC I had been making that ended up using the classic Zesk head- Sorry 'bout the unoriginality, but I was interested in making an Aurosian MoC. Auros1.JPG|Though currently nameless, and only a rough draft of a moc as of now, I am none the less very proud of it. Auros2.JPG|As of posting this, I have already made minor adjustments to the model itself, so don't expect these images to be final. Auros3.JPG|On another note, which brand (or lack thereof) of lighting equipment do you use? I was using a highly recommended Cowboy Studios dual lighting set for this one, and I was wondering if it looked any good. Also, thank you for taking the time to look at this! Zanywoop out. Always give 100%. Except when donating blood. V.v.V (talk) 22:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate you returning my request so promptly, and I will defeinetly put some more thought into the final design. Perhaps at this point what I should ask is whether armored or clothed Aurosians are a possibility at all- this character being an assassin, I figured that she'd heavily prepare herself for any outcome. Once again, thanks for the interest! Zanywoop out. Always give 100%. Except when donating blood. V.v.V (talk) 23:28, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks VERY much for the review. I'm not sure if you have or have not read the article, but, it's rather interesting to see that you nailed some of the features. Yes, the chaingun is fused, and yes, the right arm is fully organic. And yes, the chaingun was meant to be the same from BA. If you were wondering how I mounted Vezok's heads, it's partially free-mounted. I used a combination of pressure, a cross-axle, and a T-junction piece. (Not sure if you know what I meant by that.) As for the spikes coming out of the mouth, I simply just stuffed those in. :D As for the body, I think that is really the one thing that hits me most. I have zilch Mahri tubes free (I never use Brinklink), and I may not have all the necessary finger pieces. I'll do my best to shorten it, (probably by just stuffing the skulls closer together) but my main focus is on the other Tau-4 members. Once again, thank you for the review! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 07:26, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Lol, so, I have attempted to steal just a tidbit of your blogging success. Won't you take a gander at my new line of blogs? Thanks! (I did a quick review of your reindeer.) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Sorry to bother you, once again, butttt... - Those annual user awards voting is going on. (Remember? Last year? You and I basically won everything? :P) This is pretty much the reason for this message. I'd just like as much input into the vote as possible. - Also, there's a writing contest. Just a head's up, though. I know your still in a rough patch, so do whatever you feel is best for yourself. I hope things mend soon. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Herro! The new Year Contest is in its voting phase. If you can contribute, that would awesome. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Box Hm, that's not a bad idea, but I probably couldn't pull it off, so respect to you for doing it :D The Miru comes in a small plastic box... inside a a cardboard box... inside a bubble wrap enevlope :P So everything except the little extra piece (you'll see why) is protected pretty well. The internet told me it could be send in 2-3 days, but I'm not so sure. It will most probably take 5-7 days. I'm definitely going to include the trade in my next blog update! I thought about an unpacking video... but meh, I don't really have the right camera to do it and I would need to set up a proper YouTube channel etc. --Vorred 18:48, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I just couldn't resist! The temptation of using that name was too high :P I didn't notice it has almost been a week since I've send yours. I'm glad it finally arrived! German post men don't seem to want to be too hasty with air mail though, since yours hasn't arrived yet. Kinda confuses me since I just paid for regular mail yet it is faster... --Vorred 15:35, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I know you have exams, but if you're going to be on here occasionally, can you try to help out with your assigned part in the big Cleanup project? Ty. Rollbacks have to set an example for the users, after all. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 You can find all the details in the navigation bar up top, under the REBOOT tab. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Yup. (You should use the non-monobook skin, whatever it's called. :P) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Your package arrived! I'll do a review in my upcoming blog update (with a stylish new design, seeing as mine/ours isn't special anymore with so many using the design)., but wow... I was impressed by what you've send me! :D So far this has been a great day, I've got some nice grades in school and some very cool pieces. I hope the stuff I've send you doesn't disappoint you, it's basically just the blue Miru and an extra I think not many will even understand :P --Vorred 15:22, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, now that you're not so bogged down with exams, perhaps you could come back to this wiki, and finish up your part in the Cleanup project? If you're too bust with things over on CBW, then jsut finish up your one letter, and I won't have Delta assign you another. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Very nice. But... Where's the weapon?! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 I am leaving a talk page message because I truly feel you have misunderstood this situation. I have whited it out and placed on CHFW for added privacy. Please do not highlight the following if you are not involved in this discussion: "I mean you no ill-will." - BobTheDoctor27 Then why, might I ask, did you call me a "fucker", then banned me? My visual novel is not at stake here. As you have said, SM, too, did not like it, and why do you not see me being upset at him? Figure it out, if you can. I'm out. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 No. I need to get a haircut, watch a movie with a couple of buddies, then I've badminton later on with the team. This will have to take a backseat for today. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 If you had time to make that kind of comment, then I think you can continue to wait for a few more days. To put it in a nutshell, this is what you are to me: A person I've never seen face-to-face, never talked to in real life, and someone I met in a chatroom. You live thousands of kilometers away, and we live in completely different time zones, which explains why you wasted your time waiting for me. You think I would spend a half-hour in a chat with you than going off with my friends? You have failed to understand where you are and our little discussion/problems are on my priority list, BobTheDoctor27. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Sent from my iPhone. Excellent. I've been trying to get you to stop talking to me for nearly a month now, glad you finally picked up. Your forgiveness. Don't make me laugh... I think TheDudeProductions accidentally changed the Allison Nila page when he was adding categories. The page before that was pretty long. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 13:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Thought you'd appreciate this. Hello, thanks for the compliment about Summit! I was also wondering if you could give me some advice; I was wondering how you would suggest I paint masks and armor (my strategy isn't very good). Thanks!Toa Pozico (talk) 23:42, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Can I borrow Kelly Blizzard for something? MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 15:15, October 21, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Quick question, according to the policy the "Waterspore" page is OK. Wat is wrong? Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 22:42, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Issue Um ... Bob, I haven't been around here recently. You sound a bit restless, and I'm not saying that to offend you. I fixed the article. Next time, try and ask someone like Bub. I apologize for the inconvenience, but again, I am not around as much as I used to be. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 00:29, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Again, I haven't been around for a few months. I posted a comment yesterday, I edited on here two weeks before that, and prior to that my edits were even more scarce. Take care. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 19:31, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Classic as it can be. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 21:34, October 23, 2014 (UTC) *sigh* You could have put that in a less patronizing manner. Saying you'd talk only if this was civil shifts blame to me. [[user:ChineseLegolas|'Bobinson']] ~''God bless the Hunter bandwagon.'' I'm on all morning. [[user:ChineseLegolas|'Bobinson']] ~''God bless the Hunter bandwagon.'' Ok. [[user:ChineseLegolas|'Bobinson']] ~''God bless the Hunter bandwagon.'' Important We need to talk, meet me on chat tomorrow around 8:00 am mountain time. If i dont make it, il try to arange it for znother time. New time Would Wednessday morning at the same time work? Yep, after that, il be way too buisy. Ok, im on chat now. MCGPY, the duke (talk) 00:05, December 24, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY You Have to come here! Its a life-or-death situation! This is IMPORTANT! Meet me on this chat http://encountage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat You have to come, the existence of CBW and encountage DEPEND on this. Come as fast as you can! I cant discuss the situation here, there are strickt rules against it. But ill tell you what this is about on BW. MCGPY, the duke (talk) 16:53, January 8, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY I left you a message on your page at the Bionicle Wiki, it explains everything. MCGPY, the duke (talk) 19:22, January 8, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY My ban was lifted? MCGPY, the duke (talk) 20:46, January 8, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Thanks for unbanning me, but it says im still ban. Hi BobTheDoctor27. I'm Electric Yeti. I'm a new user here and I like your creations. Jenny Sharp is very cool and I like Sam Clank too. I'm a bit of a noob to Wikia and was wondering if you had any helpful tips to get e started here? I have a few MOCs that I have made and want to make pages for but I don't understand the coding. Is there some kind of starter kit for me to read to get going? Can I just go ahead and make pages for my creations or do I have to ask permission first? --http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Electric_Yeti Electric Yeti ’’’’Glonor’’’’ It seems a rather iconic figure of the wiki has graced us with his presence on the main page this month. Standing up for truth, justice, and underrepresented matoran everywhere, Glonor has become a universal favorite, second only to The Mighty Thode. He has more alternate universe iterations than you can count on one Glatorian hand, and has starred in his own critically acclaimed story serial. Quite the resume for a four-and-a-half foot tall otherwise obscure former military official. One would obviously expect such a character to have an article as glorious as he is, and as usual (except for that one time) does not fail to deliver. We are provided with a reasonably long, thought out, and informative article that tells you everything you could possibly want to know about our dapper friend Glonor other than when he’ll find that toa stone and become the hero everyone wants him to be. For anyone (if such a person exists) who is unfamiliar with his backstory, I will provide a brief summary. Glonor’s idyllic life in Karda Nui was brought to an abrupt end by the Time Slip organized by the Order of Mata Nui, when he was relocated to the military capital of the Matoran Universe, Vacca Nui. There he made a name for himself in ranks of the Vacca Nui military, though after a long and relatively successful career he left the island, feeling he no longer belonged after a critical injury on the field of battle during the brutal civil war. He wandered the universe for years, eventually meeting up and joining a group of four other av-matoran during the Reign of Shadows. The group would later emigrate to Spherus Magna, where they stumbled across a dimensional portal projector once used by the Great Beings. The unspoken leader of the group, the now toa Tollubo, feeling his talents were unappreciated in his home universe, and chose to use the device to travel to a universe where he could make himself useful. Glonor and the others followed him through. His story would continue in the immensely popular Fractures Universe storyline as he made his place in this strange new world. Glonor’s article is a model example of what one should aim for when making an article: it’s enjoyable to read; complies with our Manual of Style and Layout Guide; and to top it all off, it’s packed with quality content and sufficient amounts of fluff. Read it and weep. Perhaps in the future I shall attempt to cut down on the sass. I make no promises though. Feel free to fix anything that stands out, I may have missed a thing or two in my proofreading. I got your message and hopped on chat for a bit around 8:30-9:00 PM EST, but you weren't there. Waited for a bit, but I assumed you were probably asleep at that point. Sorry about that. Could you maybe spare a minute or two to hop onto CBW chat? I dunno if CL remembered to send you what I asked him to so I might as well give it to you myself.